


I'll rent a bus to the moon (for you)

by withluvsan (lostlovelis)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lovely, M/M, Sweet, hyung sleeps a lot, jongho is so precious, jongho loves to watch hongjoong sleep, so is Hongjoong, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan
Summary: Jongho could watch his hyung sleep all morning. He probably would.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kim Hongjoong, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I'll rent a bus to the moon (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first time posting here so... yeah
> 
> enjoy! :D

It was early morning when Jongho woke up. A small body was curled against his own, soft snores leaving the sleeping boy’s mouth. It was cute to see how the boys were comfortably entangled in the bed. The sleeping schedule of the older one was a mess at least three times a week, when Jongho didn’t threaten to sleep at his best friend’s house or carry the amateur producer out of the studio.

Hongjoong often forgot about eating and sleeping when he was producing. A bad habit that Jongho hated with all his strength, but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at his boyfriend. That was Hongjoong’s passion. The only thing he lived for. Besides Jongho, obviously.

The night before, Jongho had threatened to sleep in the studio if the producer didn’t go home. It worked, for obvious reasons.

They ate dinner together and watched a movie before Hongjoong fall asleep with his head on his boyfriend’s lap, laying in the sofa and curled in a small ball. Jongho didn’t want to wake up him, so he carried the older to their room. Right after getting under the blankets, he felt Kim hugging his torso and snuggling his face into Jongho’s chest.

Now, looking at his boyfriend’s sweet features, Jongho could conclude that not only Hongjoong was exhausted from work, but was also one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. From his sparkling eyes when he smiled to his brilliant aura and pure soul, Hongjoong was nothing less than perfect on Jongho’s perceptions.

Laying there, Jongho observed how red colored were the others cheeks, his rosed slightly parted lips and the snow colored hair falling on his forehead. He loved to watch Hongjoong’s sleep because the boy had no guards up. There was not that frown of concentration in between his eyebrows nor the tension on his shoulders about a new music.

With a small smile, Jongho got up gently in an effort of not waking Hongjoong up. He replaced his body with a sheet and walked lazily to the bathroom, trying to do things quietly. After brushing his teeth, the student went to the kitchen to make a mug of hot chocolate. He wasn’t a big fan of coffee, unlike his boyfriend who could survive for days without sleeping with only that bitter drink and some cups of ramen.

Jongho laughed at his own thoughts about not ever being able to do the same and walked back to their shared room. He sat on the floor, right at Hongjoong’s side, and rested his face on his hands on the mattress. He knew that the sun would rise at any moment, crossing the glass of the window and bothering Hongjoong’s sleep. Jongho also knew that the boy would switch positions and cover his head with the blankets almost immediately after it.

He stood there for a few minutes before reaching at his desk, looking for a notebook and a pencil. He wasn’t much of a drawer, but could draw enough to make the lines memorable. Just like that, he rested his back on the bed and started drawing his boyfriend profile. Thin lines here and there gaining form of a pair of plump lips followed by a pointing and delicate nose, rounding cheeks and hazelnut eyes. A few more lines gave him long eyelashes and bangs falling on his forehead. Jongho heard a humming and assumed that Hongjoong had already changed his sleeping position. He kept focused on his sketch for a couple of minutes more before putting the notebook and the pen back at the desk, turning his attention to his sleeping muse.

-Hyung, wake up – he murmured, kissing Hongjoong’s cheeks slightly after pulling the blankets from the shorter’s face. Hongjoong whinnied loudly, still groggy from his sleep – You need to eat. If you eat well I will let you sleep more.

-I don’t want to eat. I want to sleep – whined the snow haired boy. Jongho laughed softly and kissed his boyfriend’s cheeks again, tickling his tummy at the same time. Hongjoong started laughing loudly, moving to try to escape from Jongho’s attack.

-Oh no, sleepyhead – Jongho sat on Hongjoong’s hip, trapping the poor boy in between his legs while tickling the boy’s sides with no mercy – Will you get up? – asked the younger man with a smirk. Hongjoong nodded in agreement, his face red because of his boyfriend’s attack – Good – Jongho gave the older a small peck on his lips and got up, freeing the musician with a gummy smile – I will make you a coffee and wait for you in the kitchen – Hongjoong nodded again, watching the student leave the bedroom. He was so lucky to have Jongho in his life. And he knew it.


End file.
